Zutara Drabbles
by J. Merritt
Summary: A collection of various Zutara drabbles I've written for avatar contest, avatar100, sultry smoke, and my own amusement. Stories range from rated K to M and may include !Crack, !Dark, Angst and other themes.
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.  
__Character: Katara_/Zuko_  
_

* * *

**Prelude**

They'd won. She still had trouble believing it. She supposed it was shock, that it was the reason she couldn't sleep; the reason her mind kept wandering. She glanced at the man sleeping beside her. He'd eyed her warily when she'd asked to sleep in his room, but had indulged her. Truthfully she was scared. She was used to small campfires and the heat from many bodies. The empty room, though elegantly decorated, had seemed so foreboding. She thought he must've known. Maybe he was a little scared too. She imagined it must be overwhelming to go from banished price and traitor to Fire Lord in one day.

He'd fallen asleep almost immediately. She knew he was exhausted from his confrontation with Azula and even more so from his injury. It'd been bad. She'd known it would be. Healing Aang had shown her the extent the lightning could inflict on the body. Aang had been lucky, she'd been able to get to him immediately and she'd had the spirit water from the oasis. Although severe, the only lingering effects had been his blocked chakra and, of course, the scars. Zuko hadn't been so lucky. Without the addition of the spirit water, her healing abilities were limited. She hadn't been able to reverse the damage to his heart.

Her eyes fell to the scar, inches from his heart. Reality slipped away and once again she found herself in that moment, Zuko's body a blur before her, a barrier between herself and death, his scream cutting through the strangely still air. She'd been terrified. A feeling she couldn't describe had exploded in her chest; it was still there, painful and raw and consuming.

She looked away abruptly. It was her fault. She should've known Azula wouldn't fight fair; she should've been ready! Because of her Zuko had been injured. Because of her, he had another scar. Suddenly she was crying, her shoulders shaking violently. It was guilt, she told herself. The moment he'd been struck by Azula's lightning, the excruciating pain she'd felt, had been guilt. She'd just felt guilty, and scared. That was all.

She smiled as Zuko mummered in his sleep, pleasant warmth spreading through her and she laughed lightly scrubbing at her eyes furiously as she struggled to get her rampaging emotions under control. It'd been a long day, she was tired. She really should try to get some rest. Tomorrow would bring another set of trials. If Aang had faced the Fire Lord as Iroh had said he would, if he'd defeated him, then the war really was over. If not…she closed her eyes unwilling to give that particular thought voice.

She had enough to worry about right now. Her eyes once again drifted to the sleeping man beside her. She'd have to tell him, about his heart, tomorrow, when they were both rested. She yawned, exhaustion finally claiming her, and she curled up beside him, his warmth and deep even breathing drawing her into her own peaceful sleep. She smiled, more asleep than awake, when he unconsciously moved closer, musing over how right it felt.


	2. R & R

_Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.  
__Character: Katara__/Zuko  
_

* * *

**R&R**

Daughter. Mother. Sister. Friend. Pupil. Master. Thief. Savior. Victim. Spirit. Assassin.

_I've been many things to many people but this, _she mused sinking further into the plush cushions, _is by far the best._

"More cherries, Princess?"

Zuko snorted, smiling at her from his own sanctuary. "Enjoying Fire Nation hospitality…_**Princess**_?"

She smirked. "Loving it."


	3. Legend

_Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.  
__Character: Katara_  
_Warning: dark themes / based on Inuit legend_

* * *

**Legand**

Legend told that the lights were the spirits of the dead; tormented souls that ravaged the night sky. The wind was their voice, calling for those who had known them in life, beckoning the foolish from the safety of their homes to the chilly embrace of the night, and death.

Legend told that the spirits were dangerous, vengeful beings that must never be crossed, never mocked and always feared. To speak the name of the dead was to invite them into your home; to step into their light was to invite them into your being.

Legend meant that her mother was a monster, a name to no longer be spoken. In silence she pressed her fingers to the cool stone against her neck and cried for a woman who no longer existed.


	4. Sultry

_Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.  
__Character: Katara/Zuko, Zuko/Mai_  
_Warning: Rated M for mature themes  
_

* * *

He met her searing gaze over the rim of his glass, the dark wine unable to quench the burning thirst he felt; only her touch could do that. He drank slowly savoring the headiness, from the wine or her eyes he was unsure, enjoying the coy game she played; they played.

He shivered delightfully as her small feet met his underneath the grand table, moving tantalizingly slow over his skin, up his legs, between his thighs. He drew a deep breath, almost unnoticeable, as she began to wiggle her toes, gently kneading the most sensitive of his flesh with practiced expertise. This was a game they'd played many times before, unbeknown to their dinner guests.

She smiled slyly over the rim of her own glass, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with mischief. He gasped, jumping slightly as the cold caressed his heated skin, gripping the table to keep from moaning out loud as she wove the tiny trail of water over his skin. A tantalizing touch here, a feather light caress there, over and over drawing him to his edge.

He met her fiery gaze, promising revenge, as she drew an almost inaudible moan from his lips. The woman on his left touched his arm with concern, her deep brown eyes looking into his questionably. He smiled, patting his wife's hand gently, assuring her all was well even as the waterbender continued her delicious torture. She frowned insisting he looked feverish, wanting to send for the healers, drawing the attention of the remaining dinner guests.

A young innocent voice filled him with guilt as it spoke, reminding them all they had the best healer of all in their mists. The young man turned to his wife, sharing a whispered conversation with her. She nodded, bowing her apology to the guests and motioned for him to follow. Thankful for the stiff robes of his status, he followed, wishing he could abandon his guilt as easily as he did his wife and friend simultaneously admiring her tact.

Blue eyes met his, burning with a need that left him breathless as they stepped into his bedchambers and all thought of wife and friend and country fell as easily as his clothes. One day they would have to pay for their illicit affair, but as his tongue slid across her mocha flesh, consequences were far from his mind. All he knew was her touch, her taste and the beating of his heart insisting she _was _his Fire Lady.


End file.
